Katekyo Hitman Reborn: datos de los guardianes XI
by wolfsing
Summary: aqui estan los guardianes que protegen a Sawada Seito en sus aventuras


Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola

Lista de personajes de la familia vongola:

Nombre: Sawada Seito

Edad: 18

Guardián: cielo

Estatura: 1.77

Abuelo: Sawada Tsunayoshi, vongola X del cielo

Personalidad: es un chico algo tímido al principio y es algo mas inteligente que su abuelo, tiene ganas de ser alguien en la vida y tener novia pero todo cambia cuando aparece Reborn para entrenarlo y convertirlo en el futuro heredero de su abuelo Sawada Tsunayoshi. En el futuro es el jefe de la familia vongola XI y empieza a idear una forma de salvar al futuro de la familia universe

Antecesor: Blaster, vongola 0 del cielo, es el maestro de Primo y el fundador de la verdadera vongola

Vestimenta: en su tiempo libre usa una polera manga larga color negro, jeans y zapatillas de color rojo, en la saga de los universe obtiene la chaqueta del vongola 0, su pelo es de color negro con alguna mechones de color rojo

Arma: usa dos cañones que usan las llamas del cielo como balas, en la saga de universe usa la chaqueta de vongola 0 y el puño del cielo

Caja arma: Teo, pantera di cieli

Nombre: Bovino Kouta

Edad: 17

Estatura: 1.75

Abuelo: Bovino Lambo, vongola X del rayo

Guardián: rayo

Personalidad: es algo flojo y dormilon, aunque es mas fuerte que su abuelo y eso lo demuestra en la saga de los varia. Al principio solo el preocupa derrotar a Reborn pero luego se une a la familia de Seito para ayudarlo a convertirse en el vongola XI. En el futuro dirige las tropas de asalto, en teoría, es como el jefe los varia

Antecesor: Astro, Vongola 0 del rayo, es algo atarantado y le gusta defender a su familia con fiereza

Vestimenta: la mayoría del tiempo usa una camisa junto a una polera debajo de esta, susa pantalones son de cualquier tipo y tiene el pelo de color azul

Arma: al principio usa la estática de su cuerpo para atacar a sus rivales lo cual le proporciona una ventaja ya que gracias a esto el puede absorber la energía de otro guardián que use su mismo elemento. En la saga de universe obtiene una guadaña que pertenecía a Astro, el vongola 0 del rayo

Caja arma: Zed, tigre fulmine

Nombre: Gokuder Hikari

Edad: 16

Estatura: 1.65

Abuelo: Gokudera Hayato, vongola X de la tormenta

Guardián: tormenta

Personalidad: es algo temperamental al igual que su abuelo, pero tierna por dentro, luego de conocer Seito empieza a sentir compasión por los demás y aprecio además de descubrir que empieza a sentir algo por Seito y que no sabe como expresarlo. En el futuro ella esta aun enamorada se Seito pero no sabe como decírselo pero en el momento que sabe que muere de forma inesperada se culpa y trata de arreglar las cosas en la familia

Antecesor: Shuggo, vongola 0 de la tormenta es muy tranquila y seria aunque guarda un secreto con Blaster

Vestimenta: le gusta anda con una polera corta y un cinturón lleno de agujas por si ocurre algún tipo de peligro. Su color de pelo es naranjo

Arma: usa unas agujas todo el tiempo. En la saga universe obtiene el sistema A.N.G.E.L que consiste en usar las agujas con más potencia y con el revestimiento de la tormenta. Luego con la ayuda de la caja vongola obtiene los lanzas cohetes especiales de Shuggo que se conectan con el sistema A.N.G.E.L

Caja arma: Bouzo, lémur di tempesta

Nombre: Sasagawa Sofi

Edad: 18

Estatura: 1.63

Abuelo: Sasagawa Riohey, vongola X del sol

Guardián: sol

Personalidad: es algo explosiva y le encanta hacer muchos ejercicios y además siempre intenta que todos los guardianes se metan al club de Tae Kwan Do. En el futuro ya es campeona de Kick Boxing y aprende algunos trucos de Judo gracias a Lujuria

Antecesor: Xina, vongola 0 del sol

Vestimenta: siempre usa vendas en las manos y pies y usa pantalones de buzo casi todo el tiempo y chaquetas de buzo. Su pelo es de color es rubio

Arma: usa las piernas al principio y luego en la saga de los varia demuestra que sabe Kick Boxing. En el futuro obtiene las manoplas de pies y manos de Xina

Caja arma: Circon, gato del sereno

Nombre: Hibari Nashin

Edad: 16

Estatura: 1.65

Abuelo: Hibari Kyoya, vongola X de la nube

Guardián: nube

Personalidad: es algo alegre e infantil, no tiene mucho parecido con su abuelo, sin embargo en diversos momentos su actitud cambia a la de su abuelo y empieza a impartir palizas a todos los presentes, Zuki lo denomina el HIBARI FLASH MODE. En el futuro sabe controlar esta personalidad y dirige las estrategias dentro de vongola

Antecesor: Mitsuko, vongola 0 de la nube. Es algo seria y algunas veces temperamental, solo Blaster es capaz de calmarla

Vestimenta: usa un gorro, un cuello y una chaqueta todo el tiempo, además de la insignia del comité disciplinario de la escuela namimori

Arma: Usa unos brazaletes con unas cuchillas en cada mano, en la saga universe obtiene el rifle de Mitsuko pero al principio no sabe usarlo y lo usa como un juguete

Caja arma: Wolfi, Lupo di nuvola

Nombre: Rokudo Zuki

Edad: 16

Estatura: 1.68

Abuelo: Rokudo Mukuro, vongola X de la niebla

Guardián: niebla

Personalidad: es algo juguetona y algo seria, siempre se preocupa de su familia aunque hay veces que se parece mucho a su abuelo pero siempre sigue divertida y seria. En el futuro ella desaparece y luego vuelve a la batalla cuando Seito y los demás entran en la base de los universe

Antecesor: Luna, vongola 0 de la niebla. Es algo distante y vengativa, solo se respeta a ella misma y algo a Blaster

Vestimenta: Utiliza una chaqueta color negra con una polera de rayas moradas, tiene un pantalón de color verde militar. Su pelo es de color castaño oscuro

Arma: unos guantes que con ilusiones salen garras de niebla. En el futuro usa un arpa que toca una tonada lúgubre y paralizante

Caja arma: Amaku, huron di nebbia

Nombre: Yamamoto Yami

Edad: 15

Estatura: 1.60

Abuelo: Yamamoto Takeshi, vongola X de la lluvia

Guardián: lluvia

Personalidad. Es algo traviesa y tierna. En un principio ella es controlada por el nieto de Byakuran, Nico, y trata de destruir a Seito y sus amigos, pero luego Seito la salva de las garras de la oscuridad y la vuelve parte de su familia. En el futuro ella sigue con la espada y protege a Seito como si fuera su hermana menor al igual que en el pasado

Antecesor: Namida, vongola 0 de la lluvia. Es algo pasiva y sabe tocar el arpa

Vestimenta: usa la ropa de la escuela pero en los fines de semana usa el traje de Kendo por que no sabe que mas ponerse

Arma. Al igual que su abuelo ella usa una espada y todas las técnicas del SHIUNE SOENRYU e inventa dos nuevas. En el futuro obtiene las dos alabardas que pertenecían a Namida

Caja arma: Piodggi, Loro di piodggia

Aquí están los vongola XI, espero que les gusten sus datos


End file.
